Tranier, coordinater, and love?
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Ash knew Drew from when he visited Pallet town. So what's she going to do when he start's to ask her to enter contest? Drew/FemAsh UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Pokemon. Please don't sue.  
Warning: Genderbending Yay!  
Couples:DrewFemAsh, HarleyMay Summery: Ash knew Drew from when he visited Pallet town. So what's she going to do when he start's to ask her to enter contest?

Tranier, coordinater, and love?  
Chapter 1: Long time no see.  
"Ah I can't wait for this contest!" May said streaching her arms up. The just arrived in Veron City and we're walking around the beach looking for a place May could train in peace.  
"Hey May, this looks like a good place to train right?" Max asked when they got on the other side of the beach. There were only three other people on that side so May wouldn't accedintly hit any one. "This should be a great place. Me and Beautyfly will be able to do all kinds of stuff here." May said calling Beautyfly out. She started having her do gust and silver wind and string shot's all over the place. When she trew the disk and had Beautyfly do a string shot it flew right at a boy with green hair.  
"Sorry! Are you okay?" May asked running up.  
"Like that flimsie attack could hurt anyone." he said haughtly flipping his bangs.  
"What? Who do you think you are?" May yelled at him.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." he said turning his head away.  
"Drew?" Ash suddenly asked looking suprised.  
"Ash?" Drew asked noticing her and the two boy's next to her.  
"Yeah. How've you been?" Ash asked giving him a quick hug.  
"Fine. And you?" he asked hugging her back.  
"Alright. So what are you doing here?" she asked stepping back.  
"I'm entering the contest here. What are you doing here?" he asked courisley.  
"May's entering so we're staying here too." Ash said.  
"Who?" Drew asked.  
"The girl you were being rude to." Ash smiled acidlysweet.  
"Oh her. And I was not being rude." Drew said like it was nothing.  
"Were too. How do you know him Ash?" May asked.  
"He visited Pallet town for about five mounths with his parent's. We got close." Ash explained.  
"Oh. So why were you being a jerk for?" May asked.  
"I wasen't. You weren't doing it right. I give credit where credit is due." Drew said glaring at the ground for being called a jerk.  
"He wasen't trying to be mean. He was being nice in the only way he knows how. He was trying to help you." Ash explained for her friends beavoier.  
"Help? What was wrong with it?" May huffed.  
"You didn't contole the direction and you put to much fource into it." Drew explained.  
"Oh. Thanks. I'll work on that!" May said deturmnling.  
"Good for you. So who are these two?" Drew asked pointing at Brock and Max.  
"This is May's brother Max and this is Brock. Brock has been travling with me since the beginning." Ash explained to him.  
"So your a coordinater like May. How many ribben's do you have?" Brock asked.  
"Anough." Drew said courtly.  
"Drew!" Ash scowled at him.  
"What?" Drew asked.  
"Apoligize." Ash said. When Drew shook his head Ash grabed his ear and started yanking as hard as she could.  
"Okay okay. I'm sorry. Now let go you violent woman." Drew whined pulling on her wrist. Brock, May, and Max all looked at her in suprise.  
"What? If he's going to be stubborn someone has to knock him off his high hourse." Ash said letting him go.  
"I think you've been spending to much time with Gary." Drew grumbled holding his ear.  
"What does Gary have to do with anything?" Brock asked.  
"He was voilent too. Not in a bad way more like a teasing way." Ash said.  
"Anyway, Ash can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Drew asked.  
"Sure." Ash said following Drew. 


	2. I'm Entering A Contest!

Chapter 2: I'm entering a contest?

After they got a good distance away from the other's Drew turned around and stoped.

"I think you should enter the contest Ash." Drew said simply.

"Me? I'm no coordinater Drew. I'm a tranier you know that." Ash yelled in total confusion.

"I know that. I just want to see if you can. What happened to the Ash that never backed down from a challenge? Where did she go?" Drew challenged making it sound like she was a coward.

"She's right here! I'll show you. I will enter the contest and beat you." Ash said hotly.

"And what about that friend of yours May? What if you have to face her?" Drew asked. He honestly had no idea what she would do.

"I'll do what I have too. What ever that is." Ash said caught off gaurd.

"Humph. See you then Ash. Hope you make it to the second round." Drew said walking off. Ash ran all the way back to her friends.

"Hey Ash what was that about?" Max asked.

"I'm entering the contest." she said.

"You are? This is great! Let's both do our best okay?" May said grabbing Ash's hands.

"Uh okay." Ash sweat dropped.

"What brought this on anyway?" Brock asked.

"He baited me into it. He challenged me so I took it." Ash huffed.

"Well we're going to give it our all. We'll beat him for sure!" May said confidently.

"That's the only reason I'm entering is to beat him." Ash said indifferntly.

"Don't say that. Who know's Ash. You might like it and want to both a trainer and a coordinater." May said shacking her sholders.

"Maybe." Ash said thinking don't hold your breath.

The next day at the contest:

Ash and May had finished regersting and we're working in some last minute practice. They were doing that for about ten minutes before they saw Drew walking up to them.

"So did you enter Ash?" Drew asked.

"Of course. I never back down from a challenge. You should know that." Ash said smirking at him.

"Hope you make it to the second round. I wanna see just how good you really are." Drew said. Ash noticed the underline message imidetly /I wanna see if you like it/ 'So that's why he was so deturmned to get me to enter?' she thought.

"We won't know intill I try." Ash said.

"She'll make it to the second round. And she'll beat you!" May said. Drew barley glanced at her before talking to Ash agien.

"Hey, May was talking to you. The least you can do is show you heard her." Max yelled at him. Right now Max decided he hated Drew.

"She talk's too much. See you in the second round Ash." Drew said walking away.

"Why is he so rude to everyone here but Ash?" Max asked.

"Drew barley knows you guy's. When we first met he treated me the same way." Ash said defending her friend.

"The contest is starting. We better get going Ash." May said dragging her friend into the stadium. Ash used her Pikachu, May used Beautyfly, and Drew used his Rosealiea. All three made it to the second round. In the second round all of them made it up to the two battles. It was Ash aginst May!

"Well looks like we're up Ash. Let's both do our best okay?" May said.

"Yeah." was all she got. The winner was Ash. She was going to go up aginst Drew in the next round. You could tell she was nervoues by the way she was shaking.

"Don't worry Ash. You'll totally beat him." May said trying to encourage her friend.

"I don't know May. He's really good." Ash said nervousley.

"I know you'll do it." Max said confedently. When Ash and Drew went at it, it was a close call but Ash was able to pull thourgh in the end by knocking out his Rosealia. When she was presented her ribben she felt a trill like when she won a battle.

Please Review!


	3. Trainer or Coordinator?

Chapter 3: Trainer or Coordinator?

Drew's Pov:

I hope Ash liked the contest. If she did that would make getting closer to her easier. I figured she would win against that May girl but I didn't aspect her to beat me. She could easily do both. Being a coordinator and a trainer. I have to find her and find out what she plans to do. Finally I found her! Geez did she come out here right away?

"Hey Ash." I yell to her.

"Oh hey Drew." she look's nervous. I don't want her to be nervous around me. That wasn't part of the plan to get her to fall in love with me like I do her.

"So have you decided?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's fun. One, two more tops. To see if I'm sure." she said. Well it's a start. At least she didn't say it was awful.

"Good. You really were amazing out there Ash. I hope you do." I say. Man why did she have to smile that smile? When she smiles that smile at me it's hard to control myself. No! Can't it'll scare her away.

"Do what?" May asked.

"To see if I want to be a trainer and a coordinator." Ash said blushing. She's so cute when she blushes.

"That's great Ash! Trying different things are good for you." Brock said. Maybe these friend's of hers won't be such a pain after all. If they can help get her to stay in contest then there alright with me.

"I'll be traveling . . . with a rival?" May asked. Don't go saying stuff like that! Ash won't even try if you sound like that!

"Is there a problem with traveling with a rival? That would be a good thing for you. You could learn for from her." I say. Now try to say something.

"Drew. Don't say it like that. I understand. You know how I am." Ash said. At first I thought she was talking about giving May what she wanted. But then I caught the wink she gave me and then I knew she was talking about how she never gives up.

"Hey Drew? Why did you want Ash to compete anyway? Why do you want her to keep competing?" Max asked. To say he was confused would be an understatement.

"Because she has the skill for it. And if she enjoyed it then I thought she should give it a try." I say. No reason to give them the whole reason.

"It would be fun having someone to train with for the contest. I think it would be a great idea. And then I have more inspiration to win." May smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ash? I thought you wanted to be a Pokémon master." Max said. Why can't that kid just shut up already?

"Yeah I do. And I'm sure. Why can't I do both?" Ash asked. Ha! Take that brat.

"If you say so Ashley." Max said. Uh-oh. Never ever call Ash Ashley. Ever! He's gonna get it now.

"Max?" Ash said. Once she got his attention she said in a dark voice "Never, ever call me Ashley again. I hate being called that." Max shivered and said he'd stop. If I was anyone else I would be laughing my butt off.

"Quit laughing Drew. And don't say you aren't either." Ash said.

"It's not my fault he called you that. And it's also not my fault that I laugh. Blame my brain for that." I smirked at her knowing she wasn't threatening me in anyway.

"Well, shut up Mr. Drew's brain." she said. In about two second's we both busted out laughing.

"What was that? That had to be the weirdest, lamest comeback I've ever heard." I say in between laughter.

"Yo..you sta..ha...started it...haha." she said starting to tear up.

"Breath Ash breath." I say also trying to calm myself.

"Easier said than done." she huffed.

"What was the joke? I don't get it." Max said tilting his head to the side.

"Drew said it was his brain's fault he was laughing at her so Ash said shut up to his brain." Brock said. These guys just don't get it.

"But why? Why not just tell Drew himself to shut up?" Max asked.

"Because Max. We weren't being serious. We were just playing around." Ash sighed. The joke losses it's humor when you have to explain it.

"She wasn't being mean or treating him. She was trying to be funny." May said.

"Stupid non-funny humor." Max mumbled under his breath. This conversation just got stupid.

"So anyway. How has Amy been?" Ash asked also getting bored with the conversation.

"Been okay last time I saw her. She's in Sinnoh now and becoming a Pokémon stylist." I say. She's actually very good at it.

"A what?" May asked confused. Can't say I blame her. I asked the same thing when I first heard it. So did Ash.

"A Pokémon stylist. It's a kind of coordinator." Ash answered for me.

"Really? Cool!" May yelled. She doesn't even know what they do and she's already interested.

"Uh yeah. She's really getting really good at it." I say.

"I wish I could see her." Ash said with a wishful look on her face. I wish she would look that way about seeing me. I guess I'm not that lucky. This sucks!

"Yeah. I'm sure she wants' to see you too." I force myself to say. This is so unfair! Why does Amy get all the attention!

"Hey Drew?" May asked. What could she want?

"What?"

"Where are you going now? Is there another contest nearby?" She asked.

"It's none of your business where I'm going. And there should be one in three week's three towns over." I say.

"Are you going to compete?" Ash asked.

"Will you?" if she will I'm going no matter what.

"I'll give it a shot." she says with that smile.

"Then I'll be there. But don't think you'll be able to beat me again." I say in a teasing voice.

"We'll see. Who knows May be the one to beat me and you." she said. I doubt that with her amateur skills.

"Yeah. I'll beat you both!" May yelled. Is there some reason these guys don't know how to shut up so I can talk to Ash? It's getting very annoying. She couldn't even beat me let alone Ash.

"Hey Drew?" Ash asked looking nervous again. What's with her being nervous lately?

"Yeah?"

"If you're going to the contest anyway, why don't you come with us on the way there?" she asked. Is she serious? I never thought she would ask me something like this. I gotta play this cool so I don't seem too eager.

"Sure. Since we are heading the same way and all." I say. Smooth move idiot I scowl myself.

"Great! You guys don't mind do you?" Ash asked looking at her friend's. If they know what's good for them they'll say yes.

"Uh, sure Ash. We don't see a problem with it." Brock said with May and Max nodding there head's.

"Great! Let's get going!" she said eagerly.

Please leave me a review!


End file.
